After Math
by kinnandmonferlover
Summary: I worked on this story with a friend. its Kinn. this is a in between season 2 and 3.


"Hey, Finn?" Rachel says, walking into Finn's room. She looks around for Finn but didn't see him, so she sat down on his bed and waits for him to show up. Five minutes later, Finn through the door and saw Rachel and said, "Hey Rachel." He wasn't surprised because Kurt happens to do the same thing, when sometimes he waits around for Finn to come home.

"Finn, I have something to tell you," Rachel says.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit New York and I don't want to be tied down," she says with a soft and tender voice, trying to be nice, but nervous about what she has to tell him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks nervously.

"Finn, I'm breaking up with you," she says, staring at Finn to see how he reacts.

"Why?" he says back.

"I told you my love is for Broadway and New York, I want to go there for the summer and I want nothing holding me back or distracting me while I am there," she says back, as gently as possible.

Finn sits down in his chair by his desk to take in what Rachel just said. "I'm sorry, Finn, but I have to get going. I have to pack and get ready to get on the plane later today," she says. Then she walks over to Finn and kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

*************************

"We're really glad you could drive Blaine to the airport," Kurt says, shutting the trunk of his Navigator down after Blaine's luggage goes in.

Finn looks excited. "I can't believe you're letting me drive your car, dude."

Blaine and Kurt open the back passenger's side door, Kurt sliding across the seat, as Blaine sits next to him. "I hope you know I'm doing this just so I can be back here with Blaine. I'm trying to ignore that you once hit a mailman, but I want to spend as much time with Blaine as possible before he leaves." Blaine wraps his hand around Kurt's, and Kurt leans into him.

Finn starts up Kurt's Navigator, eyeing the two boys in the back suspiciously from the rear-view mirror. Kurt looks back mouthing a "What?" as Finn nervously looks away, adjusting the radio.

It's a long, awkward drive as Finn quietly sings to the radio. Kurt and Blaine are whispering to themselves in hushed tones, sometimes he sees them kissing.

It makes him depressed. After all, even though Blaine is leaving for the summer too, he knows it's not an end. Blaine's just going for work, and Rachel's life is in New York. Still, Blaine will come back, everything will be the same with Kurt. When Rachel comes back, she'll be even more in love with New York and Finn will be subjected to day after day with her gushing over something he'll never measure up to.

Finally, they arrive at the airport in Dayton. Finn finds parking, and they unload Blaine's suitcases from the trunk. Finn tags along as they walk Blaine to the loading gate. "If this is uncomfortable for you, you can wait at the food court," Kurt tells him.

Finn hadn't mentioned to Blaine or Kurt that Rachel had broken up with him, so Kurt couldn't be sure why Finn was acting so uncomfortable. "Blaine's plane boards in 45 minutes, so that should give you plenty of time to eat half of McDonald's and Panda Express."

Finn slinks away quietly. At least he won't have a summer of being subjected to walking in on Kurt and Blaine making out or doing things together that he thought he'd be doing with Rachel. He knows something's wrong when he even misses the fact that they won't be doing anything off the creepy cat calendar like going to chick movies he didn't want to see, instead of playing video games with Puck.

Maybe he'd finally beat him at level 10, Finn thinks, as he shoves a quarter-pounder into his mouth.

He heads back to the loading area, where Kurt and Blaine are holding hands while Blaine thumbs through a copy of People magazine with his free hand. Finn groans a little and sits a seat away from Kurt.

"Boarding now for Flight 132 to Chicago," the loudspeaker announces.

"I guess that's it," Blaine says, standing up. He gives Kurt a quick, chaste kiss and whispers a quick I love you in his ear.

"I love you too," Kurt says, with tears in his eyes. "Call me when you get there."

Blaine takes his carry-on and walks through the gate, throwing Kurt a kiss on the way out.

Kurt turns back to Finn, who's still sitting. He's flipping through a magazine, but obviously not looking at anything according to the speed his fingers are flying through it. "A whole summer without him," Kurt says quietly, but Finn hears anyway.

"At least you still have him," Finn says, putting the magazine next to him. "Rachel and I broke up."

Then Finn gets up and walks to the car as Kurt sits there for a moment taking in what Finn says and runs after him. When Kurt goes to the car, Finn is already sitting in it waiting for Kurt. When Kurt got in the passenger seat, Finn started up the car and headed home. The whole way home Kurt was trying to think of something to say to Finn but couldn't come up with anything. They pull up to the house, Finn parks the car, turns it off, then Finn hands Kurt the keys and walks to his room, leaving Kurt standing by the car, worrying about if he will be okay.

Kurt is sitting in his bathroom staring at his mirror thinking of what to say to Finn to make him feel better when he realizes that he will just take him warm milk and ask if he would like to talk about it. So Kurt goes down to the kitchen and puts milk in a glass and warms it up. Now Kurt is walking down the hall with the milk trying not to spill it. Once he gets to Finn's room he pokes his head in to see where Finn is and sees him laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Kurt walks over to him and sits down in the chair next to the bed and says, "I brought you some warm milk," in a soft voice. Finn turns his head to look at Kurt. Finn sits up and takes the milk from Kurt and now they are facing each other and Kurt decides it's a good time to ask him about Rachel.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kurt says to Finn, with a sweet and caring voice.

"Rachel came in yesterday and broke up with me because she is spending the summer in New York and on Broadway" Finn says in response to Kurt. After he said that he looks up at Kurt and saw the a sympathetic look on Kurt's face. Without words, Kurt moves to Finn's bed and snuggles into him. Kurt melts into Finn because he was so firm, and after all Finn is Kurt's first love. Kurt didn't want it to end but he knew it had to sometime, but until it did he soaked in every moment of it.

"I'm sorry, Finn" Kurt says.

"Why? You have nothing to do with her going to New York," Finn replies.

"I know... but I don't like to see you sad and depressed, Finn."

"Oh?" Finn says and then smiles.

"That's so much better," Kurt says, and then walks towards the door, he stops at the door frame and turns around and looks at Finn who is staring at him, "You will be okay, Finn"

"Yeah I will be. Thank you for the chat, Kurt."

"No problem, if you need anything you know where my room is," Kurt says and then turns around and leaves the room.

*************

Later that night, Finn's roaming around the kitchen. He's hungry, but he's not, just mainly upset that it's over. And it feels more over than it has before. Rachel has subjected him to the highs and lows of being together, her clingy behavior being alternated with an independence to be free to pursue her dreams.

It was over. Why couldn't he be happy about it? Perhaps it was because even in the middle of Rachel's drama, he still really liked the attention and he really still loved her.

"Can't sleep?" Finn hears Kurt say from the hall.

"Yeah, dude, I guess just...thirsty."

"Oh, me too," Kurt says, opening the refrigerator. They both reach for juice at the same time. Their hands brush together, then they draw them back awkwardly.

"You first," Finn says, as Kurt pulls out the juice. Finn grabs two glasses from the cabinet and Kurt pours.

Kurt takes his into the living room and flicks on the TV. "I'm not going back to sleep for awhile," he says. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn says, sitting next to him on the couch and taking a drink.

They watch silently as women on TV are rubbing some sort of magical hair tonic into their hair. Kurt pulls a pillow from behind his back to get comfortable, landing it in his lap.

"Do you mind if I..." Finn asks, motioning to the pillow.

Kurt nods and Finn scoots to the middle cushion, putting his head on the pillow on Kurt's lap. Kurt reaches for his juice, takes a sip, and puts it back on the end table. "Comfortable?" he asks.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it. Very," Finn says, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch over him.

It's not long at all before Finn's asleep, but Kurt can't bring himself to ease out from under him, so he shifts a little to rest his head against the side of the couch.

The sun wakes them up, and when Kurt wakes up first, he notices that his arm is over Finn and their hands are locked together. He moves his hand out and Finn shifts a little. "Kurt?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have to get up, Finn. We slept here all night." Kurt stands up and smooths his pajamas before heading up the stairs.

*************************

It's a quiet day for Kurt, where he spends the morning shopping with Mercedes, and fortunately by the time he gets home, Finn's already left to go to Puck's house. It's after dinner when he gets home, but he takes Finn warm milk, and to check out how things are going.

"Thanks for staying up with me last night," Finn says, as Kurt sits on the foot of his bed.

"I wasn't awake with you for long...I think you fell asleep within two minutes of your head hitting the pillow."

Finn sips at the milk, then places it on the table next to his bed. "I haven't slept that well in months," he admits.

Kurt's phone rings from inside his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it. "Blaine," he mouths to Finn.

"Oh, that sounds awful. Really? Denver? Well, I'm talking to Finn... Can I call you later? OK... Love you... Bye."

Kurt hits end and puts the phone back in his pocket. "There was apparently some kind of a thunderstorm in Chicago and they had a layover in Denver."

"Oh, OK...so he couldn't call before now?" Finn asks.

"Maybe he was waiting for me to call," Kurt says, "and I didn't either."

"Dude, shouldn't that say something?"

Kurt smooths down the sleeve on his shirt and looks up at Finn. "Maybe it does. I'm more comfortable with you than I am with anybody."

"Even Blaine?" Finn questions.

"Yes, even Blaine. And that's a problem because you're my straight stepbrother!"

"Maybe not as straight as you think."

"Listen, Finn, just because your girlfriend broke up with you and you broke up with Quinn, it doesn't suddenly make you gay, or bi, or whatever it is you think you are. And maybe now that since you don't have attention from girls any more, you just want to switch things up, but I don't play that game!" Kurt reaches a volume that Finn hasn't heard in a very long time, as he storms out of Finn's room.

It's no time at all before Finn bolts out of bed, passing Kurt and blocking him on the way to the steps. "I'd like to go to bed now if you don't mind, so get out of my way!"

Finn reaches to put a hand on Kurt's arm. "This is not over. It never has been over. It's had like...pauses...in the middle."

Finn looks at Kurt and can see tears welling in his eyes. "It's not fair, Finn. It's just not..." He cuts Kurt off mid-sentence with a kiss that deepens. It's beyond anything he's ever experienced with Rachel or Quinn. Kurt's arms circle around Finn's waist, as Finn's hands travel up Kurt's back under his shirt.

Finn breaks away from Kurt, his eyes still closed, still suspended in anticipation. "You're not my experiment, Kurt," he says, as he makes his way back downstairs to his room.

Kurt stands for a minute with his fingers to his lips. _Did that just happen?_But it doesn't take long before he makes his way down the stairs to Finn.

Finn's lying in bed, hand over his forehead, his eyes closed. He feels Kurt's hand reaching up his shirt, maneuvering it off wordlessly. Their kisses are slow and deep as Finn slides his hands under Kurt's shirt and slides it off.

"Boys! We're home!" Carole calls from inside the front door.

"Oh, shit," Finn says. He scrambles to find his shirt, and Kurt reaches to the floor to find his and puts it on.

Kurt makes his way up the steps first. "Hi, Carole," he says, looking around suspiciously. "Where's Dad?"

"He wanted to recheck the alarm system at the garage," she tells him, putting a bag on the kitchen table.

"Oh."

"Kurt?" she asks, pulling a box of cereal out of the bag.

"Hmm?"

"Is your shirt on backwards?" Carole asks him.

"No," he stumbles. "It's avant garde..it's supposed to be like this."

_Oh, shit, indeed._ He makes his way back to his room where he changes into his pajamas and stares at the ceiling for a very long time before he finally falls asleep.

He wakes up to Finn singing in _his bathroom_. Kurt hears the shower turn off, and a few minutes later, Finn comes out of the bathroom. Naked.

"You're honestly serious about this?" Kurt asks.

Finn nods his head, then with one swoop, jumps on the bed next to Kurt.  
>His skin is still wet, beads of water on his body. He smells like one of Kurt's body washes, the grapefruit one. "Dude, you're overdressed."<p>

"Hmm," Kurt says. "So I am."

Finn begins to slowly unbutton the top to Kurt's pajamas as he wriggles out of the bottoms and slides off his underwear. Finn kisses Kurt slowly, tracing fingertips along his collarbone.

"Finn?" Kurt says.

"Yeah?" Finn presses his thumbs into Kurt's nipples simultaneously, as Kurt emits a small shriek of pleasure. He trails his tongue down Kurt's skin, and tongues at the slit in his cock.

"You know, the fact that you're willing to do this is enough...at least for now, if you don't withdrawal the offer..."

"I'm not going to," Finn promises, but then asks, "Blaine never?"

"No, he wanted to. I didn't though."

"At all?" Finn questions. He snakes a hand around Kurt's cock as he gasps.

"Not with him," Kurt whispers, enjoying the slow, purposeful strokes before he holds back a moan as he covers Finn's hand with cloudy fluid. Finn rolls to the side and wipes it on a tissue at Kurt's bedstand.

Kurt takes a quick note that Finn's still painfully hard, before cutting right to the chase and making precise licks to the head of Finn's cock. "You really don't have...hhnnnnnnnnnnnng..."

Kurt slides his mouth off Finn. "Oh, yes, I do," he says. "I've only been thinking about this every aingle day for the past two and a half years."

It only takes a few more strokes of Kurt's tongue before Finn's coming. "Kurt, yes, oh my God!" Kurt pulls off and Finn spurts on his own stomach.

"Mmm," Kurt sighs happily. "How long until our parents are home?"

************

One week later, Rachel calls Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt! How's your summer?" she asks.

Kurt looks over at Finn, laying on his bed, stretched out on his back like a cat-perfectly content and napping soundly.

"It's incredible," he sighs, reaching out a hand to stroke Finn's hair.

"But, I thought Blaine was gone for the summer." Kurt can hear the confusion in her voice.

"He is gone...I'm kind of with someone else..."

"Who is it?" Rachel asks.

"Well, you know how we always wanted the same things? Let's just say I have one of them now."

And Rachel doesn't seemed shocked or unhappy at all at the revelation, but she's too distracted by being a stagehand for April's show. Crossrhodes has been a lot of fun to do and she's gotten a lot of experience.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn says, looking over and smiling at him.

"Well, Rachel, I have to go. I'm glad you're having fun in New York."

"Give Finny my love...or I guess you already are."

_No way, Rachel, Kurt thinks. I'm giving him mine._


End file.
